


Sleep Easy

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 2x05, 2x06, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: This is just a little one-shot based off of the 2x06 sneak peek with Wynonna, Waverly and Nicole.Nicole hasn't slept in days, Waverly can't sleep without nightmares, and both have a confession that they need to get off their chest.





	Sleep Easy

  
Nicole hadn't slept in four days, but she knew she couldn't skip work just to sleep, so here she was, stuck at the office and forcing herself to focus on her computer screen as she worked on typing out a report. She chanced a look at the clock and let out a sigh of relief. 10 minutes. She could definitely make it 10 minutes. Especially because of her plans for the evening after those minutes had passed.  
  
She looked up hopefully when she heard noises just outside her office, but her hope quickly turned to disappointment when she was greeted by one of the Earp sisters. Not because of who it was, more so because of who it wasn't. It wasn't that she didn't like Wynonna- She really did, and though she had her issues with some of the older woman's past decisions and she knew they still had some boundaries to work out- Ones she promised herself she would- Nicole still found her company enjoyable. Just, not when she was expecting and anticipating Waverly instead.  
  
It had only been a few days since her release from the demonic possession she had fought off for the past several weeks- Something that the officer still had many questions about, but wouldn't push until her girlfriend was ready to talk about it with her- But Nicole still had yet to even fall asleep, afraid that it was a dream and that if she went to sleep she would wake up and Waverly would be gone again. There was already a quite noticeable change in both the youngest member of the Earp family and in their relationship. The brunette was easily falling back into her old self, the one Nicole had and still did love, and things felt more intimate between them since their encounter in the barn.  
  
Nicole still wondered how long Wynonna had known she loved Waverly. Hell, she hadn't even told her that herself that, though she suspected the brunette knew. If there was one thing that Waverly Earp was not, it was inattentive. The younger woman was meticulous in most aspects of her life, and she didn't miss things very often. She had often kept that to herself before Nicole had arrived in Purgatory, but ever since their first meeting she had come to realize one of the most prominent traits that Waverly had was her attention to detail, her way of picking up on things that could go unnoticed by many. And while she had yet to speak them aloud, Nicole certainly wasn't subtle about her feelings.  
  
Despite this, Wynonna had been oblivious to much of their relationship before she had found out from Willa. The ginger still wondered sometime how she hadn't seen the way she and Waverly had jerked apart in the entrance of Nedley's office, near the very beginning of their relationship. When she did finally find out, it hadn't even confirmed some hidden theory she had about why they were suddenly spending so much time together, it had only surprised her. Honestly, Nicole wasn't even sure if Wynonna ever knew she liked Waverly in the first place. Dolls and Doc certainly were aware, and while they weren't unobservant either it wasn't like she interacted with either one of them very often, even less so in front of Waverly.  
  
Luckily, despite Nicole's face falling when she realized the woman who had walked into her office was not the currently preferred Earp, Wynonna didn't seem to notice. Instead, she flashed the officer a hopeful smile, and by that point she knew what the eldest Earp sister wanted.  
  
"I really really want you to give me a case, any case,” her tone was desperate and her eyes full of less than confident hope. Even though Nicole truly didn't have one for her, she didn't feel that either of the Earp sisters were up for any kind of demonic activity for awhile, and she wasn't sure she'd give her one even if she could. Maybe that made her somewhat of a hypocrite, deciding for them what they could handle when she had been upset that they decided she wasn't ready for Black Badge, but she could live with that if it meant keeping the two women safe.  
  
"Sorry girl, I got nothing," she apologized, a slightly amused smile on her face.  
  
"Come on! Cannibal psychiatrist! Scorpion-shiatsu hybrid! Oh! Creepy clowns! Those are really hot right now!" Wynonna ranted, her eyes pleading as she ranted on.  
  
"Wynonna! Take the day off!" Nicole tried, hopeful that the Earp heir could find some other way to occupy herself in some other place that wasn't her office.  
  
"Boo," she shot at the ginger woman, leaning her chin into her hands.  
  
"Go get a... Spa treatment?" Nicole offered. She knew that was a bad excuse because she was well aware there were no spas around for miles, and didn't take Wynonna as one to enjoy spas anyways, but it was the first thing that came to mind when she pictured trying to relax and relieve some tension. Well, if she was talking personally that wasn't the first thing that came to mind, but it wasn't anywhere close to the time or the place for thoughts like those. She was already doing her best to keep her mind off Waverly so she didn't end up typing her thoughts of the brunette out instead of her report, she didn't need a distraction like that.  
  
"Purgatory doesn't have spas," the older woman scoffed as she made her way further into Nicole's office. "Unless you count the jacuzzi Willy drives around in his pick up truck."  
  
"Go shopping?" it wasn't that she blamed Wynonna, but Nicole really did have work to finish so she could leave on time. She and Waverly had plans to spend the night at her place and she did not intend on missing said plans.  
  
"Why, do my clothes look tight?" before Nicole could process the odd remark, her attention was immediately drawn to the doorway when she saw Waverly walk in.  
  
"Honey!" she sing-songed happily, grinning brightly at the officer who could only smile back and blush as she returned her gaze to the computer. "For you," she handed a coffee cup to Wynonna, who grinned at the her sister in appreciation, but as soon as she took a sip she spit it back into the cup with the lid still on.  
  
"Question. Why does my coffee taste like it was brewed in Nedley's hat?" she turned to eye Waverly suspiciously.  
  
"Because it's not coffee. It's soothing sunshine herbal tea. Caffeine free," she put a definite emphasis on the fact that it lacked caffeine and while Nicole didn't really mean to eavesdrop it was hard not to pick up on. She wasn't going to comment because she didn't want to further prolong the conversation.  
  
"Well, if it sounds like a hippie hemorrhoid cream, then I don't want it in my cup," Wynonna set the cup down and raised an eyebrow at her sister.  
  
"Waverly?" Nicole decided now was the time to interject. "Can you get her outta here, and then you know come back because I'm off in ten minutes," she grinned and Waverly did her best not to blush, but their moment was interrupted by Wynonna's groan of disgust.  
  
"Bleh. You guys make The Notebook look bleak," she wrenched her nose and Waverly rolled her eyes playfully and began pushing her sister towards the door.  
  
"Then you don't want to see the things we do that The Notebook wasn't allowed to show on camera," Waverly objected with a raise of her eyebrow, causing Nicole to flush bright red and being all Wynonna needed to hear to throw her hands over her ears and walk out, but not before poking her head around the corner and yelled that if someone was going to buy her something to buy her coffee or chocolate or she wasn't going to be satisfied with the purchase and she wouldn't be afraid to say it.  
  
Waverly ignored her and pushed her out the door, closing it behind her and turning to face her girlfriend who, although smiling, still had her nose buried in her computer. The brunette grinned and walked up behind her, sitting next to her and watching her as she worked with a gleam in her eyes that Nicole hadn't seen in so long that she was again reminded of just how much she had missed Waverly. She didn't try to inappropriately kiss her, she didn't try to tell her that work wasn't important, that she should just skip it so they could leave. Instead she sat admiring the police officer's skills, pride shining in her eyes, and it only made Nicole want to kiss her more. Waverly began to fix her hair, pulling it out and rebraiding it on the side of her head, though her eyes never left her girlfriend's frame.  
  
"You know, you're making this incredibly difficult," Nicole groaned as she let her head fall to her desk. When she lifted it again, Waverly's eyes were glazed with slight fear, wondering if she had done something wrong. When the ginger realized her mistake her eyes widened and she shook her head, kissing the brunette for a few brief moments. "Oh God, no, Wave I didn't mean it like that, not at all. It's just... These past weeks, I've been so used to not knowing what you're going to say, not knowing what you're going to do, not knowing who you were half the time. Sometime's you were you, and then others you weren't, and now all of a sudden you're just you again. I just missed you... And I have to work and I love my job but it's hard to work when you're sitting right here, just being you," she explained, her face reddening with embarrassment. Once Waverly understood what her girlfriend had meant, both relief and a grin spread across her face.  
  
"Oh Officer Haught, I do beg your forgiveness. Would you like me to leave?" she teased, her greenish hazel eyes sparkling with mischief. She stood from her chair beside Nicole, turning to walk away, wondering how long the officer would actually let her go. Before she could continue her though process, a hand grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her back down. Obviously, not long.  
  
"Now you know the answer to that perfectly well," Nicole did her best to attempt at being serious, but a playful grin tugged at the corners of her lips and she couldn't hide her amusement from her observant girlfriend.  
  
10 of the longest minutes of Nicole's life later, she was saving her work and shutting off her computer, smiling and pressing her lips to Waverly's forehead as she made her way around the office to assume her daily routine. She checked Nedley's office- Sealed as it should be- Made sure all her desk drawers containing anything of value were locked, closed the blinds, and gathered her paperwork into a filing cabinet nearby. As she closed the final drawer she felt arms snake around her waist and she grinned, turning to stare down into Waverly's irises. She leaned down, unable to wait longer to kiss her and not caring that she was at work or that there were still other officers that could walk in at any moment. The kiss didn't last long- Only enough to give Nicole a taste of her girlfriend's chap stick, but it still left her breathless, her forehead pressed against Waverly's as they stared at each other.  
  
"Hi," Nicole whispered, her eyes never once breaking contact.  
  
"Hi," Waverly breathed out, her voice quieter than Nicole's and her face illuminated with joy. The officer was about to kiss her again, but suddenly she remembered where she was, what could happen if Nedley happened to walk in on another incident of gal-pal-itis, and she pulled back.  
  
"Come on, let's get outta here. I can make us some dinner?" she suggested. Waverly too got the message and smiled, taking Nicole's hand in her own and giving her a reassuring squeeze as they walked to the officer's cruiser.

* * *

Now that the couple had eaten and settled on a movie channel to watch, they were lying together under a mountain of blankets (Including herself, since Waverly had graciously gifted her with the title of being her "Bonus blanket") that were a bit too hot for Nicole's comfort but she ignored because she knew Waverly loved it. The ginger officer felt her muscles beginning to relax a bit. Piece by piece, day by day, she was slowly allowing herself to let her guard down, allowing herself to believe that this was real and Waverly was back to normal. She still had moments where she would notice something as simple as a street sign or a piece of silverware and she'd receive a memory, something she had done while possessed by Mikshun, and she would freeze up for awhile, but for the most part, she was her old self again and Nicole was finally letting herself believe it.  
  
Waverly herself was still thoroughly exhausted from the experience. Regaining her memory bit by bit was terrifying, and sometimes- Remembering things she said, things she did, things she felt- It was enough to make her sick, and since Mikshun's death she hadn't slept a single night without being interrupted by multiple nightmares.  
  
The worst ones were about Nicole. When she saw the way she had acted with her in the gym at homecoming, she actually had to throw up. She couldn't believe Mikshun had so much power over her. Waverly had begun to suspect something was wrong about three weeks into her possession, when she began ending up in places she had no idea as to her means of getting there, but she couldn't bring herself to mention it to anyone until it got so bad that there were almost entire days missing from her memory.  
  
When Waverly looked up at Nicole, she couldn't help the small smile that spread over her lips. There was something about the way the red head currently- Her left eye slightly more open than her right, her bottom lip poking out to form an adorable pout, and her hair spread in a firey mess behind her head- That made the younger Earp sister's heart melt. But her smile quickly faded when she realized that Nicole was not asleep, simply closing her eyes. She could tell by the fact that the ginger's breathing was still at a steady, normal pace, and she remembered that the red head still had yet to sleep since Mikshun's death. She couldn't help but cringe as she realized how little the ginger woman actually knew about what had happened to her.  
  
All she was sure that Nicole was aware of was that she was possessed for several weeks, starting the day of Willa's death and ending in the horrible confrontation they'd had in the barn on the homestead. She could still see a large cut that ran up the side of Nicole's neck and up over her head from where Waverly had thrown her into a pile of sharp trash. Careful so as not to startle her awake, the brunette leaned up and let her lips trail gently over the cut, pressing brief, open-mouthed kisses to the torn skin.  
  
"Nicole?" Waverly's voice was soft in her lover's ear as she gently pressed down on her shoulder. She decided that she needed to speak up then before she lost the confidence to do so. She knew Nicole had questions, and she wanted to explain what had happened to her as best as she could while she still felt like she would be able to.  
  
"Hmm? What is it baby?" she asked, blinking her eyes open to look down at her brunette girlfriend. The brunette sat up and paused the movie on the screen, then situated herself so she was sitting up, Nicole quickly following suite.  
  
"I just... I've got most of my memory back now and I... If you have any questions, anything you wanna know, I can do my best to answer," she explained with a shaky breath. Nicole's eyes widened slightly, but she recovered quickly.  
  
"Waves, you don't have to do this now," she reached out and took the shorter woman's hand in her own.  
  
"Yes I do. I want to. I want you to be able to understand," Waverly's voice quivered but her eyes were confident, and the ginger nodded.  
  
"Well... Did you know something was wrong? At first I mean?" Nicole began, and she squeezed her girlfriend's hand for reassurance as she began to explain.  
  
"At first, no. I didn't know."  
  
She really hadn't known. She felt different, powerful almost. Like there was a fire burning inside her stomach, telling her she could do anything, conquer the world if she wanted to. She had assumed it was simply because of Willa's defeat. She had assumed Purgatory was safe and that no matter what came their way, they'd be able to handle it. It wasn't until the gaps in her memory began that she noticed anything was wrong. At first, it was small things. Walking into a room and forgetting why she was there, or getting up to go somewhere and not remembering the journey. For the most part, she was herself, and she didn't really notice because she was so stressed out about Black Badge and the cases she and Wynonna were always busy with.  
  
She thought nothing of it, until it became more evident that something was off. Minutes started going missing from her memory, then it was hours, then it was days. She started to worry that she was going crazy, and she constantly felt like she was fighting just to stay awake. Technically, in a way, she almost was. Staying awake meant staying conscious, staying in control, being able to remember.  
  
The day she and Wynonna were kidnapped because of Edwin Earp's briefcase, she knew something was wrong, because she felt her hand get cut off. She knew it happened. But one blink and suddenly it was back, fully intact and attached to her body. Then seeing Mikshun in Wynonna, seeing what she had been like for the past month and a half, made her physically sick. She knew how hard it was to fight the possession off, but Wynonna could barely even talk as herself while Mikshun inhabited her body. She understood why- Wynonna spent all of her time saving everybody, never able to really let her guard down, and refusing a break from being in control was a hard thing for her to do.  
  
That's when she knew that she had to allow Mikshun back in her body, so Wynonna could again use peacemaker and would be able to figure out a way to help. But Mikshun had come a lot stronger the second time around, and Waverly found it nearly impossible to fight the possession until she managed to realize what she had done to Nicole. She managed to come back long enough to suggest Wynonna force her to drink the flask like she had a bottle of grape soda when they were kids, and then Mikshun was sent back to Hell.  
  
Nicole watched her intently as she explained the experience, stroking her hand in reassurance when she had to pause and occasionally reaching up and cupping the shorter woman's cheek in her hand in comfort. When she finished, the ginger leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the younger Earp sister's body, pulling her tight against her frame. Waverly welcomed the embrace, practically melting into Nicole's arms as she curled into her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry baby... I... I'm so sorry," Waverly pulled back to see that the taller woman was crying and she reached up, carefully brushing the tears back from her eyes.  
  
"For what? Nicole, you and Wynonna saved my life," she leaned up and pressed her lips to the officer's cheek.  
  
"But I should've been more persistent with Wynonna, or asked you if something was wrong, or something. I should've done something Waverly, and I didn't..." she trailed off, her eyes shamefully glued to the floor. "Waverly..." she couldn't believe she was about to ask, but she had to know the truth. "Do you remember when we... I mean... Was it you when we..." she couldn't bring herself to finish, too scared of the answer to ruin what had been a perfect moment between them.  
  
"When we..." Waverly trailed off until it dawned on her what Nicole meant, and her eyes went wide. "Oh! Oh God baby, yes! That was me, all me, I promise," she leaned up and pressed her lips feverishly against her girlfriend's, pulling her close and running her fingers through the fiery locks of wavey red hair. "That was me, I promise. I remember everything. Best day of my life," Waverly admitted with a shy smile, her face turning red. Nicole gave a watery smile back and chuckled, wiping her eyes and nodding as she sniffled to clear her nose.  
  
"I love you," she didn't mean to say it out loud, but she definitely meant the words. She would've meant them the day before. Or the week. Or the month. Or even after that first kiss in Nedley's office. She had known for a long time just how deeply Waverly had her hooks in her, and if the brunette were to simply ask she would find a way to give her the moon and the stars.  
  
Waverly stared at her in surprise, and suddenly Nicole panicked, wondering if Wynonna was wrong and that Waverly didn't actually feel the same way about her. The shorter woman must of seen the look of panic on her girlfriend's face because she smiled.  
  
"I know you do Officer Haught," she teased, beaming as she watched Nicole slowly relax and giggle, her face red as her hair. Waverly leaned forward and kissed the red head hungrily, tangling her fingers in her hair, knowing and not caring that her lips would most likely end up bruised the next day. "I know you do," she repeated in a whisper when they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily with flushed cheeks and wide toothed smiles. "And I love you too."  
  
Waverly slept through the night without so much as a single nightmare, and Nicole could only smile in relief as she finally let the sweet embrace of sleep lull her into darkness.


End file.
